


Let it Snow

by SmoothRayne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr RizzlesFanFicChallenge this week is Snow...this is my entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

Winter had officially begun in Boston. The streets were blanketed in a thick layer of fluffy white snow. Everyone was indoors, warm and comfortable. Even the criminals seemed to be taking a snow day.

 

But Detective Jane Rizzoli was not indoors, she was not warm, and she most DEFINITELY was NOT comfortable. At the moment she was trying to dig her cruiser out of a snow bank after she had slid off the road because of a patch of black ice.

 

Grumbling, she stands up and blows on her cold hands. She had forgotten her gloves at the station in a rush to get home, so now her hands were ice cubes and hurt badly. She flexes her fingers, wincing a little from the sharp pain. She would call Maura, but her phone had fallen onto the ground and broke, it was one of those days.

 

Just as she was about to start walking home, she saw the saving headlights of an oncoming car through the fluttering snow. She raised her hands and started waving her arms to get the drivers attention, but stopped when she realized who it was.

 

The blue Prius pulled to a stop beside Jane and the window went down, the driver looked at the cold, wet, and slightly angry detective and said, “Get in before you get hypothermia Jane.” The passenger door unlocked and Jane slipped into the warm and inviting vehicle.

 

“Just so you know, this wasn’t my fault Maura. I was actually going the speed limit for once. I hit a patch of black ice and...well...you can see the rest.” Jane explains through chattering teeth.

 

Maura glanced at Jane and smirks, “Somehow Jane, I highly doubt that. Just get warm and when we get to my place I’ll call a tow service.”

 

Jane settled into the seat, muscles relaxing from the warmth, when suddenly she sits up and cries out, “JO!”

 

Maura giggles and pats Jane’s leg, “Jo is fine, your mother stopped by your place and picked her up and brought her over earlier, just in case you didn’t get out of work before the storm hit.”

 

She settled back into the seat again, and blew out a puff of air, finally relaxing.

 

Making it to Maura’s without incident, they open the door to a flurry, furry whirlwind of excitement. Jane bends down and scratches Jo into submission, “I missed you too furball!” she giggles.

 

“Jane, go change into warmer clothes and I’ll start a fire. You don’t need to get sick.”

 

“Yes mother…” Jane mocks, with a smile as she heads to the guestroom. When she comes out, in much warmer and definitely drier clothes, she gasps as she looks out the window. “Is it snowing worse or is it just me?” she asks.

 

“It’s not you, it is coming down heavier than before.” Maura states. “It looks like you’re spending the night.”

 

Jane giggles, “This kinda reminds me of a song…” she begins, she smiles and starts singing.

 

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful** _

_**But the fire is so delightful** _

_**And since we've no place to go** _

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!** _

 

Maura laughs and goes to the kitchen as Jane begins the next verse.

 

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping** _

_**And I've bought some corn for popping** _

 

She holds up a large bowl of popcorn and giggles. Jane chuckles the rest of the words.

 

_**The lights are turned way down low** _

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!** _

 

Jane grabs the popcorn and settles on the couch and turns on the tv to some reruns of ‘ **I Love Lucy** ’. She pats the cushion next to her, silently beckoning Maura to join her.

 

Maura sits down next to her, and stares at the tv for a few moments. Jane leans forward and pushes on Maura’s shoulder a bit, “Hey Maur, what’s wrong? You’re quiet.” she asks.

 

Maura takes a deep breath and starts, “There is more to that song Jane. I don’t know if you know it…”

 

Jane interrupts, “Yeah I know there’s more. I just...well...we don’t actually…” she groans and rubs her face with her hands. “The net part of the song is for people who are...you know…” she waves her hands around.

 

“In a relationship?” Maura finishes.

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

They sat beside each other awkwardly for a few moments. Jane’s finger twitch and she winces. “Ow.” she says lightly under her breath.

 

Maura reaches over and takes her hand, slowly massaging the damaged skin of Jane’s palms. Jane lets out a shuddering sigh of relief. She begins singing softly again...

 

_**When we finally kiss goodnight.** _

_**How I'll hate going out in the storm!** _

_**But if you'll really hold me tight** _

_**All the way home I'll be warm** _

 

“Maura, I’m scared. I don’t want to ruin our friendship by doing something stupid. And if I kiss you, I’ll never want to leave you. You’ll get sick of me and I don’t think I’ll be able to deal with that.” Jane confesses, swallowing thickly.

 

Maura stops rubbing Jane’s hands and looks at her, tears forming in her eyes. She reaches up and touches Jane’s face, “How could I ever get sick of you? You make me feel home Jane. You make me feel alive. I have never felt like that before.” she says, choking back a sob.

 

Her heart beating hard, Jane leans forward, her lips meeting Maura’s. The kiss starts off slow, both savoring the moment.

 

They lean back and stare at each other, panting.

 

“Wow.” they both say at the same time. Jane smirks and Maura giggles.

 

They cuddle on the couch and kiss, exploring this new level of their relationship for hours, until they fall asleep in each others arms.

 

Jane wakes up first, she stares at Maura, who is snoring slightly, and she smiles. She softly sings the rest of the song...

 

_**The fire is slowly dying** _

_**And, my dear, we're still goodbying** _

_**But as long as you love me so** _

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!** _


End file.
